Um Baile Inesquecível
by Darkangel-purple
Summary: esta eh a minha 3ª oneshrot espero k gxtem... eh sobre a Tamao e o HoroHoro


_**OI D**_

**_espero k andem a gxtar das mnhas one-shortsD_**

**_hj eu escrevi uma sobre a Tamao e o Horo-Horo, pk eles sao o meu casal preferido em Shaman King D_**

**_bjs fikem bem_**

**_p.s- kero agradecer a Sandra-chan... pk ela me deu imaginaçao para faxer esta one-short D_**

**_deixem reviww_**

_**

* * *

**_

Um baile inesquecível

Ainda me lembro quando descobri o meu verdadeiro amor, a pessoa que realmente amava e ainda amo.

Sei que aquela foi a melhor noite que passei.

Tudo começou…

Memórias

_Estava um dia chuvoso e a Tamao olhava pela janela para a rua._

_-Ai! Não se faz nada. – Suspirava enquanto pensava no Yoh.  
Tamao sempre fora apaixonada por Yoh, mas ele era noivo da Anna e ela sabia que ele gostava muito dela e ela dele._

_De repente alguém bate à porta._

_-Sim já vou. – Disse Tamao enquanto se dirigia á porta._

_Quando abriu a porta viu o Ren. Tamao ficou admirada, pois era estranho o Ren estar ali.  
-Ren? Que fazes aqui? – Perguntou a rapariga admirada com a sua visita._

_-Oi Tamao! Bem… primeiro antes de dizer o que faço aqui… podes deixar-me entrar? É que estou a ficar encharcado. – Disse o Ren.  
-Ah! Desculpa! Entra. _

_O Ren entrou e foram para a sala.  
-Bem… eu estou aqui, porque queria fazer-te um convite. – Disse Ren meio atrapalhado.  
-Um convite? – Perguntou Tamao um pouco admirada com a conversa do rapaz.  
-Sim… queria perguntar-te se gostarias… de… – o rapaz engoliu em seco – de vir comigo ao baile de máscaras que vai haver em Tokyo? _

_-Eu? Bem… eu não sei… – olhou para o rapaz – ok! Eu vou. Não tenho mesmo nada que fazer, divertir-me um bocado vai fazer bem. _

_No dia seguinte a rapariga demorou quase o dia inteiro a fazer o seu fato, o seu fato era: um vestido vermelho, uma máscara dourada e uns sapatos dourados._

_Finalmente chegou a noite do baile. O Ren foi buscá-la a casa. O fato do Ren era: uma camisa branca, um casaco preto, calças pretas, máscara cinzenta, sapatos pretos e uma gravata vermelha. Ren levou uma rosa vermelha para a Tamao, ela pô-la no cabelo. _

_Chegaram ao sítio onde estava a decorrer o baile, era um lindo palácio que havia em Tokyo e onde costumavam decorrer este tipo de bailes._

_No baile a Tamao dançou com o Ren._

_Lá encontraram o Yoh e a Anna, o Hao, o Lyserg e o Chocolove.  
-Olá pessoal! – Disse o Yoh.  
-Olá Yoh! Então também vieste? – Perguntou o Ren na brincadeira._

_-Claro! E parece que tu vieste bem acompanhado… deixa-me ver se adivinho quem é... – Disse o Yoh – Já sei… é a Tamao.  
Ao dizer o nome da Tamao, ela ficou muito vermelha.  
-Desculpem! Tenho que ir lá fora. – Disse a Tamao saindo dali._

_A Tamao foi à rua e lá sentou-se a olhar para as estrelas.  
-Ai! Porque é que eu vim? – Disse a Tamao suspirando._

_De repente ela sente alguém a aproximar-se por detrás e quando olha para trás vê o Horo-Horo_

_-Oi Tamao! – Disse sentando-se ao lado dela.  
-Oi Horo-Horo. Não te vi na festa. – Disse olhando para a cara dele deprimido.  
-Talvez porque não me apetecia ver um amigo meu com a pessoa de quem gosto. – Disse olhando para as estrelas.  
-De quem tu gostas? Eu conheço? – Perguntou a Tamao olhando para o Horo-Horo._

_-Bem… eu… eu… - Começou Horo-Horo – tu… tu… ÉS A PESSOA DE QUEM GOSTO, EU AMO-TE TAMAO.  
Tamao ficou ali a olhar para ele sem saber o que dizer, mas depois sentiu um coisa estranha dentro dela, como se quisesse dizer algo e esse algo não querer sair.  
Horo-Horo e Tamao olhavam um para o outro sem dizer nada, mas quando deram por eles estavam aos beijos ao mesmo tempo que caiam folhas de cerejeira (sakura)  
-Desculpa Tamao. – Desculpou-se Horo-Horo. – Isto não devia ter acontecido.  
-Não digas isso Horo-Horo. Fizeste-me descobrir o verdadeiro amor. – Disse Tamao sorrindo.  
-Ai fiz? – Perguntou Horo-Horo.  
-Humhum! Sempre pensei que gostasse do Yoh, mas agora descobri o porquê do meu coração ter batido mais quando te conheci. Porque te amo. – Disse Tamao.  
-Então… Tu queres namorar comigo? – Perguntou Horo-Horo ao pegar na mão da Tamao._

_-Bem… Sim quero! – Disse aceitando o pedido do Horo-Horo._

_E beijaram-se apaixonadamente._

_Fim das Memórias_

Foi assim que descobri que amava o Horo-Horo. O Ren algum tempo depois de o Horo-Horo ter-se declarado a mim, declarou-se ele. Mas agora ele está casado com alguém que ele sempre disse que nunca se casaria, a Pirika.

O Yoh e a Anna estão casados. E nós estamos casados há cinco anos e estamos muito felizes. Temos uma filha, a quem posemos o nome de Sakura, pois foi ao mesmo tempo que as folhas de cerejeira caiam que eu descobri que amava o Horo-Horo.

Fim…………..  
_  
_


End file.
